


Gods are Benevolent Creatures

by OneEyedFurball (Moscovm)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Gen, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki Ran with the Tesseract, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Slash, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moscovm/pseuds/OneEyedFurball
Summary: Tony Blinked awake with the feeling he was being watched.He honestly wasn’t expecting to wake up at all after everything, But he was even more surprised to find himself in his old penthouse at the Stark Tower, laying in the dents on the floor left by Loki being tossed around by the Hulk.





	Gods are Benevolent Creatures

Tony Blinked awake with the feeling he was being watched.  
He honestly wasn’t expecting to wake up at all after everything, But he was even more surprised to find himself in his old penthouse at the Stark Tower, laying in the dents on the floor left by Loki being tossed around by the Hulk.  
Pushing himself to a sitting position, Tony looked around to find Loki himself seated by the broken window he threw Tony out of what felt like lifetimes ago.  
Loki was watching him carefully, but with a small quirk to his lips, as if he found Tony amusing.  
“So I guess I ended up in hell,” Tony quipped.  
Loki’s lips twisted slightly further up, and for some reason that made a chill run down Tony’s spine.  
“Not quite,” the God answered, and he sounded so much calmer, happier than Tony has ever heard him, which irked the inventor even more.  
“No?” Tony raised an eyebrow, falling back to his familiar game of fake confidence in the face of danger.  
This made Loki break into a full-blown grin like he knew how lost and scared Tony actually felt, and it gave him much delight.  
Slowly Loki stood and walked over to the bar, pulling out two tumblers and filling them with the most expensive Whisky. He paused for a moment before adding a bit of ice in one of the glasses and picking them both up.  
“I never did get that drink you offered. Might as well take you on the offer now,” The Trickster joined Tony on the floor and handed him one of the tumblers, and the genius could feel his instincts of Fight or Flight giving way to a more speculating state of mind. He was still as tense as a bowstring from all the fighting, and Loki was definitely dangerous, but something in the way the self-proclaimed God was willing to sit by Tony and treat him like an equal was enough out of character to make the genius more curious than nervous.  
Loki took a sip from his Whisky, the one without the ice, making an appreciative hum in the back of his throat before finally speaking.  
“This is the world you created by accidentally helping me escape my sentence when you visited from your future,” Loki stated easily. “Moments after that, actually,”.  
“And why am I here, Rudolf? Because as far as I remember I was back in said future and dying, and you were already long gone by then, last I heard,” Tony decided to leave subtlety behind. Clearly, the God knew a lot more than he should, and Tony was too tired to beat around the bush.  
“That is precisely the reason,” Loki smirked and took another slow sip from his tumbler. Tony puffed in irritation at that. He could tell the Trickster was merely trying to be dramatic, always the storyteller, but the inventor wasn’t exactly in the mood for drama. He had enough of it in the last few years.  
Loki’s smirk turned smug at that, but he finally continued.  
“When I saw who was the one to aid my escape, I got curious. What would make you come to the past, and even cause your younger self harm in the means of stealing the Tesseract? So I investigated. Looked for a seer that could tell me about you and learned of your timeline. I learned of my fate there and how you sacrificed your own life to end the life of the one who hurt me and eventually killed me. As I watched the stones claim your soul, I figured I should save you. As they say, an eye for an eye.” Loki’s grin turned playful as he added: “After all, I could be a benevolent God if I wished so,”.  
Tony’s mind was reeling, but he was still missing too much information for anything to make sense. Loki was still watching him, His smile playful and open and half-mad - inviting.  
Tony wasn’t sure what to do. He needed to know more and Loki was apparently willing to tell him and was the only one there- Or maybe not?  
“JARVIS?” Tony said, hesitating. Loki raised his eyebrows in interest, but no reply came. If Loki was telling the truth and he really was back in 2012, JARVIS should be working without issues. And then he remembered - Loki said they were moments after Tony screwed up in the time heist - where he had to override JARVIS to ignore the untimely intruders. He could always reverse the override, but he figured the moment he did JARVIS will alert his younger self.  
He took a moment to look away from Loki - If the God wanted to attack him, he’d have done so by now - and inspect his surroundings better.  
He suddenly noticed there were two agents crouched on the balcony by the portal machine, but they didn’t seem to acknowledge him or Loki at all, Like both the Genius and the God weren’t even there. It might have been for the better, since Tony was pretty sure they used to be HYDRA.  
Still, Tony frowned. Was he invisible?  
He looked down at himself.  
He still had the Nano-tech ARC Reactor attached to his chest, but it was dark and Tony didn’t doubt it would be unresponsive, but other than that he seemed completely normal to himself.  
"you shouldn't let your drink get warm." Loki commented, sounding every bit amused.  
"yeah, I don't really drink anymore." Tony murmured absentmindedly, but he was still twirling the whisky in his hand.  
A drink sounded so nice about now.  
He had laid off the alcohol completely when he found out Pepper was pregnant. He’d wanted to stop years before that, but found it too hard on his own. With Pepper having to cut herself off as well, and then with Morgan to take care of, it was the perfect opportunity.  
And oh God, Morgan. If he was really dead in his own timeline, he’d left Morgan without a father. After he promised himself he wouldn’t be like his father and abandon his child, he needed-  
“You might as well drink, since you’re not going back,” Loki said, pulling him back to the present. Or alternate past, whatever.  
Tony sighed. He suspected as much. He would still look into returning to his original timeline later, but there were more pressing matters at that moment.  
“So what now? What happened with the Tony from here?” He asked.  
“Getting examined by SHIELD personnel after his little... ‘accident’. He should be up here soon enough.” Loki said. He drank the last of his whisky, and pulled the bottle out of thin air to refill his tumbler.  
Tony felt his eyes widen. He didn’t even notice Loki didn’t put the bottle back.  
Loki chuckled a bit at his apparent shock, voice smooth and low in a way that made unwanted parts of Tony stir in interest.  
He pushed it away and focused on rewinding the entire conversation in his head.  
There was something that didn’t make sense there.  
“If we’re really just moments after I ‘accidentally helped you’, how did you have time to look for someone to help you stalk after me and then bring me here?” He questioned.  
Loki looked immensely pleased for some reason, but he only answered with a cryptic “Infinity stones are fickle things, Stark. They are not easy to bargain with.”  
Tony raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.  
“I’m sure you did you best, Scar, but you didn’t answer my question.”  
Loki took another swig of alcohol, slow and relaxed. Stalling.  
He disappeared the bottle to who knows where once more before saying “You’re not the only one out of place at the moment. Though I will need to go back to my own time.”  
He swallowed the rest of his drink and smiled, wicked.  
“Don’t worry, though. We will meet again soon, Stark. When you reach me linearly.”  
With that he disappeared, and while he did it all at once, it still felt like he left his taunting smile behind him, like the Cheshire cat.  
Tony didn’t even have time to sigh before the elevator dinged and his younger version walked in, supported by Thor with the rest of the Avengers from that time right behind. They all brought up their weapons.  
Shit.  
He downed the Whisky.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I started writing after watching Endgame, but I didn't have the power to finish it until now. I have a vague idea how to continue, but not sure if I will.  
If anyone feels like writing the rest, they are welcome to do so.  
I might post a short prequel with the scene where Loki saw Older Tony, though.  
It's been hard for me to write anything, so kudos and comments are welcome and well appreciated.


End file.
